deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Seras Victoria
|-|Incomplete Vampire= |-|True Vampire= Seras Victoria is a character from the anime/manga series Hellsing. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Seras Victoria vs. Black★Rock Shooter * Seras Victoria vs. Lady (Completed) * Mirajane Strauss VS Seras Victoria * Vampirella vs. Seras Victoria (by TheDragonDemon) * Yang vs Seras (Completed) * Yoko Littner vs Seras Victoria Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Seryu Ubiquitous (Akame ga Kill) * Widowmaker (Overwatch) History Death Battle Info * Real Name: Seras Victoria * Gender: Female * Age: 19 years old, 49 (Time Skip) * Aliases: Police Girl, Draculina, Mignonette, Ms. Victoria * Species: True Vampire * Affiliations: Hellsing Organization Abilities * Clairvoyance * Superhuman strength * Superhuman speed/reflexes * Regeneration * Advanced Marksmanship * Invulnerability * Superhuman senses * Intagibility * Advanced Combat Full Vampire * Dark Composition ** Flight * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Endurance * Enhanced Third Eye * Enhanced Vampiric Resistance Arsenal * Harkonnen * Harkonnen II * 88 mm Flak 41 * Hellsing Anti-Midians 13.7mm Feats * Crushed a zombie's head with her foot. * Destroyed several zombies with bullet-proof shields with a single shot. * Easily disarmed Jan Valentine. * Killed dozens of zombies with just brute strength. * Incapacitated Pip Bernadotte with just one finger. * Destroyed an armoured vehicle with a single shot from 4500 meters. * Carried two coffins on her back. * Destroyed a V1 missile while she was inside of a building. * Heavily damaged a huge Zeppelin with just a couple of shots. * Destroyed an entire Zeppelin. * Easily split several other vampires in half with her bare hands. * Casually destroyed Anderson's guards. * Lifted and threw a large missile with one hand. * Can casually lift the 7 ton Flak 41 cannon. * Broke the Captain's arm with a punch. * Destroyed supposedly indestructible glass. * Pierced through the armor of the Deus Ex Machina zeppelin. * Can casually dodge bullets. * Quickly soared through the entirety of London. * Destroyed Zorin Blitz's head by ramming it against a wall at high speed. * Survived being impaled by knives through several vital spots. * When she was just a kid, survived getting shot in the stomach. * Survived getting impaled through the chest. * Survived dismemberment. * Took a brutal beating from Millenium's Captain. * Killed another vampire that was 5600 meters away with a single shot. * Handled a zombie army all by herself. * Somehow only had a single panty-shot in the whole manga series. Flaws * Full destruction of the heart will nullify her healing factor. * Her healing factor is not as good as Alucard. * Too pure. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:British Combatants Category:Combatants with Big Weapons Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:European Combatants Category:Female Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hellsing Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:Protagonist